A Faunus in Atlas
by RubyRoseII
Summary: It can be a difficult time for a lone Faunus girl in Atlas


**Just a short little depraved story I thought up a while ago, hope ya'll enjoy! I know it's been a while. **

Blake Belladonna; just your above average, yet adorable, Faunus girl who has dealt with too much in the past several years alone. Her and the rest of her team, along with the remnants of Team JNPR, had only recently made it safely to the Kingdom and City of Atlas. Shortly thereafter they were able to speak to General Ironwood who gave them the stepping stones needed to further the fight against Salem. After the successful completion of their mission they were personally rewarded with their official Huntsmen licenses. All seemed wonderful and everything was looking up for her team and their friends.

Ruby of course wanted to see the City of Atlas after their unofficial ceremony was over and as a team did just that. The evening wore on as the group explored the unimaginable wonders the city had to offer, except for Weiss whom was still less than excited to be back so soon. As the day grew late the team wanted to split off and see the city for themselves. The last few months, especially the last few weeks alone, were some of the most hectic times the members of Team RWBY have been through. They all greatly enjoy each others company but they all wanted some… alone time. Ever since they reunited they've been together nonstop. They've done everything together and even the most social people need some sort of alone time.

Blake was the first to disappear. She quickly found herself a bookstore, on a continent she's ever been on, to relax in. Within moments of walking in she was getting a few looks from Atlesians since she had forgone her bow. She tried her best to ignore the gazes as she scoured the shelves for a book, specifically a book you could only find in contents of the book was… less than safe for work but a common sight in Atlas. She got to a nice comfy leather chair in the corner for her to take a seat away from the prying eyes of the Atlesian "elite". Planting her rear on the chair she opened the book to the first page. Her amber eyes slowly scanned along the lines with glee. Blake was just trying to mind her own business however in true fashion things never seemed to go as planned for Blake, or any member of team RWBY.

A man in his 20's made his way towards Blake, who paid no mind until he made himself very known. He coughed into his hand a few times to grab her attention. Very reluctantly Blake placed her finger on the word she was on before looking up at the man. He was decent looking; just an average looking man really. "Yes..? Can I help you?" She asked while glaring up at him. She usually got angry at people interrupting her reading.

The man smiled a bit nervously before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry; hey. Yeah, just never really saw a Faunus up close before… You're very beautiful. My name's Nick."

Blake was completely in shock. It was the infamous Atlas. She expected a racist comment, at the very least, the second someone mentioned she was a Faunus. Instead her pale cheeks reluctantly turned a bright red while she took a bit too long to respond. "Oh… Wow, I didn't expect that. Thank you." She replied in a soft tone, causing the man to chuckle.

"Not all of us are racist. I know that may be hard to see sometimes but it's true." Blake gave a soft nod. She could at least realize that.

"So look, this may be sudden but did you wanna maybe get a drink or something?" Blake looked up at him; a quizzical look on her face. She never really expected to be asked out on her second day in Atlas and it had been a VERY long time since she got asked out. She was taken completely off guard.

"S-Sure… I… Okay," she replied before even thinking about it. She didn't know this guy at all and it was all so very sudden. The guy was shocked as well. He clearly never expected her to actually say yes. "Wow, really? I mean cool. Yeah, yeah. Okay. Wanna head out now?" He questioned before holding out an arm down toward the seated Faunus. He gave a warm smile as she rolled her eyes and closed her book. She reached up to grab his hand, pulling herself up as he just smiled. They started to walk out of the library as they past the bookshelf she had got the smut filled book from. Returning it back to the same spot with a smile on her face.

Blake was so caught enraptured by the man that she didn't notice the three men following behind her as they left the store. Once outside in the dark streets of Atlas he slowly lead her along before turning down a dark alleyway. "Where are we going exactly," Blake asked. She just realized she was so surprised she didn't even think to ask where they were going. He just chuckled before she was suddenly jumped. Three men behind her, one grabbed one shoulder while another grabbed the other. The one between them grabbed her weapon and tossed it behind them as they shoved the Faunus deeper into the alleyway. She yelped out to the whole ordeal but the bustle of Atlas obscured her plea.

"We're already here~" Nick said while yanking at her arm. Two of the men behind her shoved her to the ground onto her hands and knees, causing her to cry out again.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" Blake pleaded only to have a man step on her head, forcing her cheek onto the ground while her tight little ass was in the air. On her knees and face she squirmed, looking back up weakly at the men as he merely laughed down at her. "Welp. She said we have to stop so we gotta stop, obviously." The group all laughed as Nick rolled his eyes before one of the men at her rear reached down to grip at her tight catsuit clinging to her body. He dug his nails into the fabric before tearing it apart. The loud tearing sound could be heard echoing throughout the alley, causing the poor woman to yell out. "Stop! No," she begged. Her panty covered holes now exposed to the men, all of whom were already drooling with excitement. Their bulges visible in their pants.

"Cute panties~ It's like you knew we were coming." The man right behind her chuckled as he leaned in, lightly poking two fingers into her covered slit. She involuntarily let out a lewd moan as she parted her lips. She was reluctant to buck her hips to the stimulation as she shook her head. The feeling still of the hard boot against her head was ever present as it held her down. She attempted her best to push herself off from the ground, her hands merely scraping into the concrete.

"I… I'll kill every single one of you!" She cried out in absolute anger. Though suddenly her face turned to that of fear when she heard a single unzip. Followed by another, and another, and another. Finally looking up to see all of them. Their cocks all free and all rock hard as her eyes went wide. Her entire body tensed up as she started to squirm even more. This caused Nick to grip both of her wrists behind her back before the man behind her started to speed up his teasing of her panty covered slit, sliding his fingers along softly.

"Good girl~ We'll make a slut outta you yet." He replied at the fact that she was starting to get wet. Her body seeming to betray her as the Faunus girl could do nothing but squirm more. Her chest merely grinded against the hard ground, causing her to wince slightly as she suddenly felt another tear. Her panties were torn open, exposing both of her holes. She shuddered at the cool air hit her most sensitive areas.

Sad to say because of the bumped up security for Mantle and the fact Atlas's airfleet was creating a blockade to ensure the embargo, the actually Kingdom of Atlas had little in terms of armed guards. Poor Blake.

Suddenly she felt something bigger than a few fingers rubbing at her exposed slit. Shaking her head against the ground she looked back over her shoulder at the man who was grinning evilly. "F-Fuck yoaaaayaaaaah!" she cried out in pain and surprise as his entire length was suddenly sheathed into her tight pussy. She shut her eyes tightly as she gritted her teeth. A hand reached up to grasp at her jet black hair and began to wrap it around their palm. The boot was removed from her head as she was yanked upwards, causing her back to arch as she was forced to look up at the pitch black sky. "Oh shit guys she's a tight slut. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a virgin with a feeling like this." Nick chuckled at the remark as he looked down at the Faunus girl. He slowly leant in as he stroked his own length. He let go of her arms as the man in her cunt continued to slide himself in and out of her body.

"You a virgin~? Huh? Don't worry you don't need to answer that." He said before moving to get fully in front of her. The man behind her slowly loosened his grip of her hair to allow her to be able to look forward. Her eyes now locked onto the throbbing member before her, fear filling her eyes. "I'll… I'll bite that thing ahh… Ahh… Off!" She replied through a laboured breath. Her body rocking back and forth to the thrusts of the man. Instantly Nick struck her hard with the back of his hand against her soft pale cheek, her head cocking to the side as she cried out.

"Even try it and we'll do a lot more than just fuck you," he warned before slapping her cheek with his cock a few times. "Now be a good little Faunus and open your mouth. I wanna see that tongue." Blake closed her mouth tightly, glaring angrily up at the man. Anger very clearly on her face. "Kitty's braver than I thought. We'll fix that." The other two men were just watching, enjoying the show with their cocks in their hands. The man in her pussy started to further pick up his pace, rapidly slamming into her as her ass jiggled with every thrust. She tried her best not to moan out, to merely hold her mouth closed. Sadly she couldn't for much longer before suddenly moaning loudly; her latest mistake. She soon felt the thick piece of Human meat slam into her mouth. Her eyes went wide as it slammed right past her uvula and into her tight throat. She began to gag loudly as most of his cock slammed into her in the first go. Her pussy also forced full of the other man's cock.

"Oh yeah, that's a tight little throat too~ God damn. I picked the right girl boys." He laughed a few times while suddenly she felt her wrists yanked at. She would have fallen if it wasn't for the cock lodged in her throat. Instead she found each of her soft feminine hands forced to wrap around two men's cocks. She gripped them tightly and her teeth ever so lightly grazing along Nick's dick. He slapped the back of her head before yanking at her feline ears. "F-fucking bitch! Learn how to suck dick!"

Blake squealed around the cock in her mouth as she was slapped and her feline features yanked at. The poor woman felt completely overwhelmed while the man in her pussy slapped at her exposed asshole multiple times, causing loud whines to leave her throat that reverberated against the cock. She was being used in a way she never would have imagined by such perverted men. But… Deep down... She started to enjoy it. She read the books. She loved the rougher scene of men taking advantage of the heroine but she never imagined it would actually happen to her. Let alone it would be by so many men. Blake tried her best to endure, even if she hated their guts.

"Man, even her hands are nice. I could get used to this~" Another man spoke out while the fourth man just softly grunted and moaned. He was already close as her hands started to stroke up and down, just out of instinct as she took thrust after thrust. She gagged over and over again while she started to drool from both holes. Her slit nice and wet and her mouth drooling around the cock, drips slowly sliding down her chin and onto the concrete floor. Her supple covered breasts bounced with every harsh slam into her pussy. Blake started to feel more and more pleasure taking over, even while gagging on a thick dick and her fingers wrapped around the cocks in her hands. She soon sped up her stroking.

"Wow! She's speeding up. Maybe she's liking it~ What a slut." The man started to hump into her fingers, feeling his orgasm growing. The man in her pussy started to merely focus more on fucking her, his fingers digging into her hips as he slammed into her. Her walls clung onto the length as he suddenly hilted into her, grunting out as he yanked at her short black hair. She squealed against the cock in her mouth as he came right into her tight womb. "Fucking whore! Take it! Take my Human cum!"

Blake's hands squeezed the cocks in her hands while her soft tongue licked along the underside of Nick's throbbing length. Her eyes wide as she looked up to him as the other man came inside of her unprotected sex. "Y-you came in her!? Nice dude! Fuck. We gotta keep her now." Nick replied while the man in her hand, the quitest of them who had yet to say a word, suddenly came all over her left side. He panted heavily as he came along her arm and her back, grunting in bliss as he leaned back while she still stroked the length. Her stroking of both cocks was not the best, rapid at times, slow at others, all around sloppy. Not that they cared all that much.

Blake still had two cocks to take care of. One in her right hand and the other in her mouth. She felt the cock in her left hand slide away as he took a step forward to grip her hair, yanking her head to the side to use her hair to clean off his cock before zipping himself up. The one in her pussy stayed for a few moments more before giving one more soft thrust, slowly pulling himself out as cum followed behind his cock. A few tears ran down her cheeks. She felt more abused than her entire history with Adam. The gagging only further adding to those tears. Eventually her black and purple makeup started to run down her pretty little face.

"Wow. She looks like a pretty slut now~ A pathetic Faunus whore. I think I do want to keep you." Nick replied while slapping the back of her head again, lodging his cock fully into her throat. He held her there as she gagged, eyes wide as fear raced through her body once more. Something about the lack of oxygen really made one fearful. She brought her hands up to slap at the man's thighs repeatedly, trying to push off. Though his grip was simply too strong. The man who did have his cock in her right hand just moved himself to her backside. His cock still nice and hard as he knelt down before gripping her hips tightly, suddenly yanking the woman back, forcing the cock in her mouth to pop out.

"G-Gahhh!" Blake whined out, drooling all over herself as she was yanked back. She was forced to sit on the kneeling man's lap as Nick grunted out. "Hey man! I was almost there."

"Sorry bud. I just gotta fuck this pussy before I cum. Her mouth is still free~," he replied. He gripped the base of his cock, aiming it to her drooling cunt, before slamming deep into her.

"Y-you fucking asshole! Ahhh-Ahhhh! Stop it! Stop it now!" She pleaded as that cock was forced right back into her used body. Eyes wide as she felt it throbbing and aching inside of her, already getting ready to burst. He laughed as he yanked at her hair, pulling her head back as his mouth was now inches from her ear. "Careful dear. Your asshole may be next~" Her mouth hung slightly open as he yanked at her hair before leaning in to lick softly at the side of her pretty pale neck, only for Nick's cock to slide right into her throat. Another loud gag rippled through her throat as he started to really face fuck her. Her poor throat was abused harshly as she closed her eyes tightly. The man under her thrusting her up and down, forcing her body to bounce up and down. The man in her tight little pussy reached up to grab at her breast, causing a soft moan to leave her lips around that cock.

She breathed softly through her nose when she could, only to feel the man shove every inch into her mouth and throat once more. Her eyes went wide as she felt her nose pressed against his crotch, followed by a throbbing as a sudden hot squirt of cum shot right into her throat. She swallowed weakly as she shook her head side to side, causing Nick to moan out even more. "Fuck yeees~ Swallow it."

A small amount dripped down from the corner of her mouth, mixing with the drool and tears as it went down her chin. The one in her pussy never stopped railing her. Bouncing her up and down for a few more moments. "You weren't kidding man! This pussy is amazing~ She's practically begging for a creampie!" He grunted as Nick pulled his cock from her mouth. He jerked off his own length as he shot out a few more ropes onto her face. Painting her cheek before aiming lower to coat her catsuit covered breasts. Just in time for the man in her cunt to fire off another load right into her pussy. He let out a groan as he leant in to bite at her neck, causing the woman to squeal with the cock no longer lodged in her mouth.

Blake was panting heavily. The whole ordeal took a lot out of her, even if she didn't personally move her own body very much. Still, she took many deep breaths. The taste of cum on her tongue and her body coated as the man in her cunt shoved her forward onto her stomach. She landed by Nick's feet as he took a step back, chuckling as the four men stood around her.

"Told you guys. Wasn't that fun~? Now let's get this slut cleaned up." He spoke out with a laugh as he yanked the girl up by her torso, throwing her over his shoulder. The woman limp against his body as she ever so lightly squirmed. Trying with what strength she had left to fight it. Though her muscles were too weak as they walked off with her into the dark night. All that was left in the alley, any sign of Blake being there at all, was her discarded weapon, some of her drool, her torn panties, and an ever so small puddle of drying cum.


End file.
